Naruto the 2nd Generation!
by klahaschik
Summary: This has mainly characters I made up but does have the orginals. Rated M for later chaps. Contains Yuri. So, what lovely little events will happen with the 2nd Generation of kids..?
1. Enter: Uzumaki Haru

**Chapter 1 "Enter: Uzumaki Haru!" **

Shikamaru acadamy sensei walked into the class room to deliver the final exam. he was quiet for some time, then he inhailed and said

"Ok everyone its time for the last test get ready now if you all pass this you'll all be Genin."

Shikamaru looked at all the kids in the class one by one. He then noticed that one was missing...but he new who it was.

All of a sudden a girl with long blond hair ran into the class room panting.The girl looked exhausted as she tried to speak.

"Well,well,well. Late again I see...like father like daughter! Uzumaki Haru! Why are you late...again?!" Shikumaru was annoyed with Haru.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Shikamaru-sensei!-datebayo!!! It will never happen again!" Haru tried to say.

Haru walked over to her seat and Shikamaru began explaining the exam to the children. Then at last he reveled what jutsu the test would be on, the clone jutsu!

Haru jumped out of her seet in happiness. No one new that she had a secret weapon. A jutsu that only jonin know...Kagen bushin no jutsu (shadow clone).  
"Alright now the first one up is my son Shi**_KU_**maru" explained Shikamaru

Shi**_ku_**maru then walked out of the testing room and Haru saw him walking proud with a head protector on his forehead. Haru then became even more fired up then before.  
Finaly it was her turn. Haru stood in the center of the room and got ready. She then did the very same stance as her father Naruto when he did this jutsu. Then Haru proceded to make about 25 clones and all the onther kids only made 4. Shikamaru was about to say somthing when Haru stoped him. She then truned all of the clones into naked ladies. (like naruto's harlem no jutsu)  
"Hahahahaha! Just like the good old days! Well Haru you pass!" Shikamaru said

------------

sorry if its short but it's just the begining!

please leave comentsbut don't be mean...please


	2. Enter: Hyuuga Megami

**Chapter 2 "Enter: Hyuuga Megami!!" **

Haru felt so proud finaly she had graduated and could go on missions with her best friend. Haru's friend had left the acadamy a ninja at only the age of 4 but was given specal permission from the 6th hokage to wait for Haru in order too be placed on the same team as her. But all that Haru knew was that her friend was waiting for her and she had no idea that her friend would be on her team.

Haru left the building and walked outside in search of her friend she looked every where but could not see her any where...Haru began feeling sad as she realized her friend as not coming then a voice behind her said...

"Ha! your a ninja but ya still can't watch your oun back huh? Guess I'll have to do that for ya!"

Haru turned to see Hyuuga Megami her best friend! Haru jumped up with happiness. She gave Megami and big hug then with the diggest smile ever she said,

"Megami-sama!!! You came you came!!! this is the best day of my life!-dattebayo!!!" Haru said sporting her new head protector. Then all of a sudden Megami punched Haru over the head.

"Ow!!! Hey!!what was that for?-dattebayo!!??" Haru asked looking angry...Megami moved in closer and gently hugged Haru. Haru blushed lightly then she hugged Megami back.

"Because havn't I told ya enough times not to call me Megami-sama!!!"

"Gomen!(sorry) Megami-sa- ah! Megami-chan?-dattebayo?" Haru looked up at Megami...

"How come ya can't just call me Megami?? Why do ya got to add stuff to it?"Megami sighed.

"Well it's because..because...I have a large amount of respect for you!!" Haru smiled.

"Well let's get training and just call me Megami for the last time!!" Megami said as the two walked off. Haru couldn't tell Megami the real reason why she always added something to her name...but she would when the time was right...

-------------------------

it's a little longer but yeah...i promise the next will be really long!!!


	3. I get to see you train!

**Chapter 3 " I get to see you train!!" **

Megami stood at the bottom of the cliff looking up at the innocent Haru who was climbing the cliff with one hand tied at her back and was not allowed to use her chakara. The cliff was more like a wall and had almost no foot holes. So it goes without saying Haru had a very hard time with this. Haru continued climbing pretending not to be tried even if she was...she couldn't just give up when Megami was not only watching but was the one training her. So Haru continued on only thinking of Megami watching her from below. Then it hit her if Megami had promised to be at the top right after her then Haru would get to see Megami train! Haru had never even seen Megami train or fight before, every one that Megami protected her from was always to afraid of Megami to fight her and when Megami trained it was always at night by herself. And the reason why most of the other ninja her age were to afraid of her was because Megami is the girl with no father...the only kid to become a ninja at 4 years of age...and all this time the Hokage had given her permition not to be put on a team untill Haru was a ninja. And tomarrow they were going to find out who would be on who's team.

"I'm all most there-dattebayo!" Haru thought as she neard the top. Then she looked back down to see the look on Megami's face but Megami wasn't there any more. Haru was shocked that Megami would disapper like that but then she heard a voice coming from beside her.

"Ya really should be payin more attention to the climin your doin!"

Megami said with one arm tied and holding on the cliff beside Haru. Megami was on a slightly lower level of the cliff then Haru. Haru looked at Megami and was so happy to see Megami training with her as she lost her grip on the cliff. Haru began falling off the cliff when Megami acted fast! Megami tore the rope with the arm that was tied, then she reached out and Haru landed safely in her arm.

"Nice of ya ta drop by!" Megami smiled at Haru. Haru smiled back as she grabbed the cliff wall and made her way to the top with Megami at her side.

They sat together at the top and watched the sunset as both remained quiet enjoying the moment. Haru turned to Megami and looked at her for a while until Megami turned and looked at Haru back. They both lighty blushed.

"Your birthday is coming up soon right Megami-kun?-dattebayo?" Haru asked smiling but Megami's smile faded away...

"Yeah it's soon...i hate my birthday...i don't even have a father..." Megami got up and started to walk away.

"Me-Megami-kun? did i say somthing wrong?-dattebayo? " Haru asked. Megami didn't look at her trying to hide the fact that she was crying...

"How meny times I gotta tell ya stop addin things to my name! Its just Megami..." she asked as she ran off towords her home.

"M-Megami-san!!-Dattebayo!" Haru yelled after her but it was no use...

--------------------------

see this ones longer! and oh! a cliff hanger!!


	4. A gift from my Father Part 1

**Chapter 4 "a gift from my father part-1" **

Haru walked to the acadamy that morning to see what team she would be assgined to. She walked alone only thinking about waht had happened between her and Megami the other day. She was trying to think of a way to make it up to Megami but all she could think of was getting Megami a really good brithday gift...but what? What could she get? Then all of a suden a kunai went flying towords her but once again Haru wasn't watching her back as the kunai went flying towards her head. Just then Megami jumped out of a near bye crowd and interceped the kunai with her own.

"Huh?" Haru turned to see Megami yelling at a crowd of new ninja that were in the direction the kunai came from.

"Who the hell threw that damned kunai at Haru?" Megami was very angry when a male ninja by the name of Nara Shikumaru stepped forword.

"I was the one that threw the kunai at her..." Shikumaru said smiling.

"Why are you smiling you bastard!!! You could have killed her!!" Megami yelled Haru walked closer to try and calm her down. Megami wasn't facing Haru, she was looking down in Shikumaru's direction. But when she looked up at him Shikumaru broke out feeling cold and sick then his eye's rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground just from looking into Megami's eyes.

"That damned gift my father left me woke up again..." Megami said trailing off...

"You mean that thing when your eyes go all red and no one else in the whole Hyuuga family has?-Dateebayo?" Haru tried to get more information. Megami did not bother truning around to explain.

"No that's not it Haru. This one's a new gift...it just kinda popped up when I was about your age...I just didn't say anything till now..."

"S-so what can you do with this one?-Dattebayo?" Haru was interested but part of the red eye thing scaerd her a bit...

"This one lets me see into a person's soul...I can see they're deepest desires, they're fears, every little thing they hide from them selves and the world..." Megami explained as she started to turn around and for a split secound her eyes were black and red then went back to normal. She begain talking again.

"Lets go see what teams we'll be on ok Haru?" Megami said with a look on her face as if to say "is there something you want to tell me?" Haru nodded and the two walked off to the acadamy together...

-----------------------------------------

shrot again but there's another part to this one!


	5. A gift from my Father Part 2

**Chapter 5 "A gift from my father part-2" **

Megami and Haru both walked into the class room to hear if they would be on the same team. They both sat beside one another and Megami still had a look on her face as if she were saying "is there something you want to tell me?" But Megami just sat there and said nothing. Haru felt nervous and afraid;

_"What if Megami had seen it all when she looked in my eyes?? What if she knows what I've been hiding for all these years??"_

She thought to herself. Both Haru and Megami hadn't spoken to each other since Megami looked into Haru eyes while hers were black and red.

"So i geuss it's time now to announce what teams you'll all be on..." Shikamaru said standing at the front of the class with a clip bord in his right hand. He announced the teams but Haru and Megami didn't hear there names untill Shikamaru got to team 7.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Haru, Uchi-um i mean Hyuuga Megami, and my son Nara Shikumaru"

Haru and Megami both looked at each other then at Shikumaru.

"So freak looks like you and the ditz here will be on my team. Boy is that ever troublesome..." Shikumaru laughed out loud at them.

"Hey Nara! Ya got no right to talk to us that way!!" Megami said as she started to get upset then Haru added...

"Yeah you should show Megami more respect she's turned down 12 oppertunaties to become a Jonin and she could kick your ass so fast your head would spin!-Dattebayo!!"

"Oh what ever will I do now?? The fatherless freak and the dumb ass fox here don't like me!!??" Shikumaru continued to laugh at them. Megami's eye's started to turn red again...then the black came. Haru was more hurt then angry. Megami slammed her fists down on the table.

"How are ya the only asshole that makes my damn fathers gift wake up huh?!?!" Megami looked right at him but right away Shikumaru averted his gaze.

"Ha! That's usless if I don't look just like you and this retared fox here!" Shikumaru said with a smile, "And you know what?? Now you can't hurt me freak because I'm on your team now wether you like it or not!!" Megami was trying her hardest not to punch Shikumaru in the face.

"Hey while we're at it would you like me to tell you what happened to your father??" Shikumaru added and that's when he got Megami and Haru's attention.

"Y-Ya know what happened to my father??" Megami was so shocked her eye's went back to there normal white.

"Yeah your father just up and left you and your mother when you were born know why?? Just becuase it hit him what a pathetic ninja your mother Hyuuga Hinata is and what a digusting freak you are so he left. Left you and your helplessly weak mother all alone..." Shikumaru laughed at his own joke.

Haru was stuned that Shikumaru would take things so far but when she looked at Megami her jaw almost feel off! Megami was-was crying!?! Haru had never in her whole life seen Megami cry and Haru had known Megami for as long as she could remember! Then the Kyuubi within her started to wake up. The clone of the Kyuubi within her father Naruto was inside of Haru since she was born but hers was different, it helped her and felt her emotions almost as if the Kyuubi and her were one.

Haru became possessed by the Kyuubi's chakura and because of her mother Haru had perfect chakura control so she could perfectly execute any jutsu using her chakura that Kyuubi's or both.

"How dare you say such things??!!" Haru said with the voice of the Kyuubi and her own mixing. Haru also lost her acsent when she was possessed. (the "Dattebayo!").

Haru pushed all of her own chakura and the Kyuubi's into her fist and pulled it back for one incredibly hard and fatal punch!

"RRAaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" She screamed as she thrusted her arm forword. But she stopped, something had caught her arm she turned to see what it was and a woman Jonin with white hair was holding Haru's arm.

"Well I guess with all the drama around you three you didn't hear? Well I'm your Jonin Sensei Hatake Hotaru!" She smiled.

Haru calmed down and went back to normal. Then Hotaru Sensei looked at all three of the new teammates and said...

"Well we'd better be going. Hokage-sama has a very important mission for us!!" And with that team 7 was off...

-------------

see that! cliff hanger again! and it's a long chapter!


End file.
